<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Внимание, поезд! by Danya_K, Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380346">Внимание, поезд!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K'>Danya_K</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021'>Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, Mysticism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Странные иногда бывают дороги. И ещё более странные попадаются попутчики.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Внимание, поезд!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поезд подъезжал к вокзалу медленно, словно боясь проскочить мимо платформ. Он тянулся пятнадцатью вагонами: плацкартными, купейными, СВ — мимо замерших, но готовых сорваться с места людей на платформе, вцепившихся в сумки, чемоданы и рюкзаки. Но вот люди зашевелились, примериваясь к нужным номерам, разглядеть которые в ночи, пусть и разгоняемой светом фонарей, было непросто, и разбежались кто догонять уехавший вагон, кто навстречу ещё не прибывшему. Поезд продвинулся ещё немного и, облегчённо ахнув, остановился. Забряцали двери, повываливались из них пассажиры, уже отлежавшие своё от Одессы до Конотопа. Новых было гораздо меньше: не потребовалось и десяти минут, чтобы все распределились по своим местам. Уложили багаж под сиденья, запихнули другой на самые верхние полки, пристроили в проходах и под столиками, сняли куртки и пальто и замерли в нерешительности среди сонных, укрытых простынями и пледами фигур. Вагоны были полупустые, что приличествовало только наступившей среде и разгару беспраздничного апреля, на который в этом году даже не выпала Пасха.</p><p>В десятый плацкартный вошли всего двое мужчин. Один, невысокий, крепко сбитый, немолодой, занял нижнюю полку почти в самом конце, другой — над ним. Женщина с соседней оглядела первого украдкой: русые волосы, едва закрывающие уши, типично славянское круглое гладковыбритое лицо, прямоугольные очки. Под немного щегольским пальто оказались чёрные брюки и серая водолазка. Мужчина выложил на столик синий паспорт и бутылку воды и уткнулся в смартфон. Занятая наблюдением за ним, второго женщина не сразу заметила. Он уже, видимо, и раздеться успел, и попроситься на полочку первого. Сидел в джинсах, в кофте какого-то невнятного цвета. И сам он был каким-то целиком невнятным: не худым, не толстым и не спортивным, не поймёшь, какого роста, с лицом обычным.</p><p>— Граница сейчас будет? — послышался голос из-за стенки.</p><p>— Не знаю. Туда ехал — была в Зерново, — ответил ему другой.</p><p>— Здесь, — отозвался третий.</p><p>И вправду снова захлопали двери, тяжёлой поступью заходили люди в форме, останавливаясь, чтобы спросить, будет ли кто-то что-то декларировать, спросить, что люди везут, кивнуть на чемодан:</p><p>— Чий?</p><p>— Мой.</p><p>— Відкрийте!</p><p>Следом пошли другие, зашелестели синими и красными паспортами, собрали у владельцев последних половинки миграционных карт.</p><p>— Громадянство...</p><p>— Нет заграна.</p><p>— Ох, как теперь всё запихнуть обратно.</p><p>— Всю жизнь на этом поезде езжу.</p><p>— Зніміть окуляри.</p><p>— Ой, сейчас достану.</p><p>— Жіночко, просинайтесь!</p><p>На первого мужчину пограничник смотрел долго, изучив его паспорт, утверждавший, что Олександр Юрійович Кравченко народився 15 липня 1981 року в селі Вяльки Почепського району Брянської області. Наконец, поставил печать и занялся документами Аллы Сергеевны Петровой из Пензы. У второго он вроде документы уже смотрел — как-то очень быстро, походя, и ни Алла, ни Саша не могли даже сказать, украинец он или россиянин.</p><p>Приглушили свет, и Алла отвернулась к стенке, задремав так быстро, что до неё едва донёсся разговор попутчиков.</p><p>— Далеко едете? — спросил безымянный.</p><p>— До Брянска.</p><p>— И я тоже. В последний момент билеты купил, не знал, что поеду.</p><p>— А я заранее. Не люблю на верху ездить, а нижнюю и не купишь, бывает, если впритык брать.</p><p>— Я уж и на верхней полежу, мне не сложно.</p><p>Поезд дёрнулся, замер и снова дёрнулся, чтобы действительно тронуться и оставить позади жёлтый, если смотреть на него в свете дня, Конотопский вокзал и пустые платформы.</p><p>— Я постелиться хочу, — сказал Саша.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Безымянный подхватился с полки вроде суетливо, но плавно, и в проходе он стоял так же, покачиваясь вместе с поездом, едва опершись на верхнюю полку, пока Саша стелил простынь, засовывал подушку в наволочку.</p><p>— К родственникам? — спросил безымянный, вновь устроившись на краю полки.</p><p>— Почему вы так решили? — усмехнулся Саша.</p><p>— Ну а кто сейчас ездит не к кому-то?</p><p>— А на заработки?</p><p>— Не похожи вы на человека, который едет на заработки.</p><p>— И то верно. — Саша посмотрел в окно, но увидел только расплывчатое отражение купе. — А вы возвращаетесь? Или тоже к родственникам?</p><p>— Возвращаюсь? — задумчиво повторил безымянный. — Пожалуй, можно и так сказать.</p><p>— А как ещё можно?</p><p>— Я так много где был, что, где бы ни оказался, всюду это можно считать возвращением.</p><p>— Семья военных?</p><p>Безымянный издал смешок, но Саша его едва расслышал и не понял, не показалось ли.</p><p>— Военные, — согласился наконец. — Да и сам я путешествую часто. Едешь, бывало, и сам не знаешь, куда заведёт дорога.</p><p>Что-то кольнуло в Сашиной груди, под сердцем. Хорошо бы это было: ехать и ехать, только он себе этого позволить не мог. Работа, алименты для Ларисы и Олеси, Никита в отпуск готов разве что на море слетать, не для того, говорил, нужен отдых, чтобы в поезде трястись или пешком кандыбать, а без Никиты смысла ехать никуда не было. Вот даже сейчас: собрался всего на два дня и уже не по себе. Но Никита ехать не хотел, Саша же не мог не съездить. Хорошо хоть, пока не пропала связь, от Никиты пришло: «Хорошей дороги. Обіймаю».</p><p>— Хорошо, наверное, так ездить, — сказал Саша. — Свободно.</p><p>— Свободно? — переспросил безымянный. — Дорога ведёт, а вы говорите — свобода.</p><p>Саша фыркнул.</p><p>— Тогда нас всех ведут дороги и свободы нет.</p><p>— В это ведь и проще поверить?</p><p>Саша посмотрел на безымянного, и показалось, что, несмотря на полумрак, можно разглядеть его: заострённые скулы, высокий лоб, маленький подбородок. Чем-то попутчик был похож на Никиту. Саша потряс головой и полумрак снова украл черты лица напротив.</p><p>— Проще, — согласился он. — Боюсь, устал я для такой философии.</p><p>Безымянный тут же встал с полки, одёрнул джинсы. Стоило Саше моргнуть, и его уже не было видно, только сверху донёсся шорох. И когда застелить успел? Или он из тех, кто на белье экономит?</p><p>Саша расшнуровал ботинки, снял брюки и привесил их аккуратно, вытянул ноги на комковатом матрасе, накрылся простынёй и, спохватившись, положил очки на столик. Набрал: «Сумую за тобою» — Никите, который получит сообщение, когда Сеть мелькнёт. Но прочитает уже с утра: и так засиделся, ожидая, когда Саша напишет ему из поезда. Это Саша всегда был вечным полуночником, Никита ложился не позже двенадцати. У него под одеялом уже нагревался воздух, когда Саша приходил в кровать, Никита, сонный, мягкий, бурчал что-то невнятное, пока Саша прижимался к нему, будто стараясь этим теплом напитаться, прежде чем устроиться под своим одеялом.</p><p>Покачиваемый вагоном, убаюканный стуком колёс о стыки рельсов, думающий о Никите, Саша уснул быстро. И даже побрякивание ложки о стакан, стоящий на столике, и до этого не слышное лязганье старого вагона, словно набравшее ход вместе с поездом, летевшим в ночи, пропускаемый товарняками, не могло его разбудить. Он не пошевелился, и когда с верхней незастеленной полки, из полумрака, слез попутчик, постоял немного, присел на край, у Сашиного бока, и положил руку ему на грудь. Чувствуя, как сердце разгоняется, давай же, быстрее, быстрее поезда, стучи, бойся! Саша вздрогнул, подскочил, задыхаясь. Ладонью потёр грудь, надеясь утихомирить сердце. Тяжело было, тяжко. И снилось давнее: деревня, старый дом, где они жили с мамой и отцом. Большущий сундук, стоявший в кухне рядом с печью. Снились свои слёзы: папка, не надо, мне страшно, там... там... под печью, горбатые... И мамка шептала: «Ну чего, не надось, Юр, он же боится...» А папка всё равно наказал, заставил спать на сундуке, пока под печью скреблось что-то, и детское, пугливое сердце трепыхалось в груди куда сильнее, чем сейчас. Наутро папка выволок из дома невразумительный, то ли пустой, то ли целиком набитый мешок. Саша взбил подушку и лёг. Ещё не доехал, а уже вон снится всякое. Может, и не стоило? Они с Никитой чуть не поругались: тот не хотел, чтобы Саша ехал, а Саша сам не знал, хочет ли, но забоялся упустить последнюю возможность. Вдруг потом жалел бы и думал бесконечное если бы да кабы.</p><p>Он уснул снова, чувствуя тяжесть на груди, и больше ему ничего не снилось, но на российской границе отчувствие будто осталось, и Саша растёр грудь первым делом, как ярче вспыхнул свет и спать стало невозможно. Давно пора записаться к кардиологу.</p><p>Таможня промелькнула будто быстрее предыдущей, и, стоило пограничникам в Суземке перетряхнуть все вещи и расставить печати, как Саша снова заснул. Сверху опять зашуршало... И какой у попутчика всё же был паспорт? Возвращается или нет, много ли где был... Может, он вообще из Беларусии?</p><p>Спать осталось всего ничего, Саша подремал ещё, то и дело просыпаясь, а последние полчаса собирался, пил кофе «три в одном» из позвякивающего о подстаканник стакана с выгравированным «Укрзалізниця», заедая печеньем, и переписывался с Никитой, наконец уловив связь. Никита собирался на работу и жарил яичницу.</p><p>Несмотря на хождение Саши, Алла на соседней полке не проснулась. Ехавшая от шумных родственников, у которых провела отпуск, она наконец отсыпалась, с облегчением предвкушая рабочие будни. Попутчик спустился сверху едва ли не в последний момент, сел рядом на полку, около свёрнутого матраса. В рассветочных сумерках его лицо ещё немного терялось. Вытянутое — разве что это можно было сказать точно. С собой у него был только небольшой рюкзак.</p><p>— Спалось так себе, — пожаловался попутчик.</p><p>— Да оттого, что легли в ночи. Ночные поезда разве что для молодёжи.</p><p>— А чего на этом поезде, раз неудобно?</p><p>— Можно было на киевском, но тогда сидеть полночи на вокзале, а так их дома провёл. А вы чего на этом?</p><p>— Внезапно сорвался, на другие не успел.</p><p>И кем же нужно быть, чтобы так срываться? Молодым и жаждущим приключений? Да нет же вроде: и морщинки у попутчика видны были, и щетина, да и сам он не казался юным. Должно быть ему, как Никите, было тридцать пять.</p><p>Забывшийся проводник пробежался по вагону, напоминая, что Брянск через пять минут.</p><p>Саша надел пальто, застегнулся, пожелал в сообщении Никите хорошего рабочего дня. Это он взял себе отгул в пятницу: два дня на всё про всё, а потом один дома, отлежаться, отдохнуть. Хотелось бы, конечно, только от дороги, но Саша предполагал, что и сердцу тяжело будет возвращаться на родину, которая давно таковой не чувствовалась — Конотоп стал родным, с тех пор как они с мамой переехали туда, едва ему стукнуло шесть. И не зря боялся, тянуло внутри не болезненно, но глухо, неприятно.</p><p>Поезд долго замедлял ход, примериваясь к платформе. Из вагона вышло четыре человека, кажется, попутчик спрыгивал вслед за ним, но Саша, прощаясь с проводником, уже не обращал внимания. Здание вокзала возвышалось рыже-розовой громадой, которую подпирали толстые белые колонны. Пришлось поплутать, чтобы найти кассы и купить билет на электричку. Наконец Саша устроился в зале ожидания и набрал Никиту. Тот уже подъехал на улицу Панфилова и ждал первого клиента, надеясь, что он всё же купит двухкомнатную квартиру, которую не получалось продать уже второй месяц.</p><p>— Ну как ты? — спросил Никита первым делом.</p><p>— Устал спать на полке.</p><p>— Чай не молодеешь.</p><p>— Та що ти кажешь!</p><p>Никита засмеялся. Смех у него был звонкий и громкий, и он его никогда не стеснялся. Не смейся он так, Саша бы не обратил на него внимания, наверное. Сначала был этот смех, а потом уже какие-то ныне позабывшиеся слова, которые он сказал и которые вызвали ещё больше желания пообщаться с ним — светловолосым мужчиной с удивительно-зелёными глазами, в джинсах и пиджаке, сверкающем модными заплатами на локтях. С риелтором, который помогал продавать мамин дом после её смерти.</p><p>— И зачем ты поехал? — всё же не удержался Никита, враз прекратив смеяться.</p><p>— Только не снова. — Саша закатил глаза.</p><p>— Я правда не понимаю.</p><p>— Я же объяснял, что мне это нужно.</p><p>— Прошлое нужно оставлять в прошлом — вот что нужно, — отозвался Никита.</p><p>— Не всегда.</p><p>Тишина из трубки, казалось, вот-вот завопит Никитиным голосом, только не в его это натуре было, он только и мог вот так красноречиво молчать, будто сдерживая крик. И молчание проходилось по нервам ничуть не действеннее — по крайней мере, крики Ларисы, бывшей жены, вызывали меньше раскаяния.</p><p>— Прости, — искреннее извинился Саша. — Но я правда не мог не поехать.</p><p>— Да я уж понял. — Никита смягчился. — Если совсем хреново будет, не мучься. Возвращайся сегодня, найди машину, на «Блаблакаре» много кто ищет попутчиков.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — согласился Саша, хотя знал, что, даже если станет совсем невыносимо, не будет переиначивать все планы, терять деньги на сдаче билета, судорожно искать, с кем доехать домой. Дотерпит.</p><p>Никита вздохнул, он достаточно знал Сашу и то, насколько его понятие о том, что такое хреново, растяжимо.</p><p>— Удачі тобі, — пожелал Никита.</p><p>— Хорошего дня.</p><p>Саша сходил в ближайший «Магнит», взял хлеба, молока, колбасу и конфет. Убрав всё в сумку, побродил по улочкам. Народу было немного. Брянская грязь ничем не отличалась от Конотопской, и небо было тем же: серым, мутным. Только вывески ярко кричали на русском, а не на украинском.</p><p>Саша пошёл на вокзал, когда до электрички оставалось уже не так много времени. Она — трёхвагонная автомотриса, выкрашенная в красно-серые цвета РЖД, — стояла на перроне и, если смотреть снаружи, казалась пустой. Знакомую фигуру Саша заметил уже почти у самого входа: она мелькнула рядом, и вот уже попутчик из поезда улыбается ему:</p><p>— Вот так совпадение.</p><p>— И куда же вы? — спросил Саша.</p><p>— В Вяльки.</p><p>— Надо же, — Саша опешил, — и я туда. Кто у вас там? Не просто так ведь вы.</p><p>— Бабка. Давно на могиле не был, ей, конечно, как хоронили, скатерть на гроб застелили, чтобы, если никто на Радуницу не приедет, всё правильно было. Но нужно же навещать иногда, как можется.</p><p>Вспомнились расплывчато: гроб, еловые ветки, полотенца, крест, сильно сжимавшие бока мамины руки, её мокрые щёки. Хоронили бабушку, мамину маму. «Кто у нас с тобой остался? — шептала она. — Одни мы с тобой теперь...» Саше хотелось спросить, как же папка, но горло словно сжало. Мама, наверное, обняла ещё крепче, а может, вспомнилось, как плакал, лёжа на сундуке, как горела спина от ремня, как слюни текли по подбородку, когда мама с папой ели, а он сидел на лавке и смотрел, смотрел, нельзя было, он наказан, он невоспитанный, но как же хотелось, как сладко, вкусно ломался в папкиных пальцах хлеб... Через месяц они с мамой уехали к её тётке в Конотоп.</p><p>— Главное — помнить, — согласился Саша.</p><p>— Думаете, человек остаётся, пока его помнят?</p><p>Они вошли в вагон, тихий, освещённый бледно-жёлтым светом, тающим у окон, из которых хило пробивался серый весенний день. Больше никого не было, и сели, не сговариваясь, на синие сиденья в середине, напротив друг друга.</p><p>— Думаю, тех, кто был дорог, стоит помнить.</p><p>— А как думаете, если живого никтошеньки не помнит, вообще никто — даже мимоходом, как человека, который в толпе толкнул, — он будет жить?</p><p>— Это вы уже опять философию загнули.</p><p>Попутчик рассмеялся. Смех у него оказался тихим, но звонким, смутно знакомым.</p><p>— Люблю я это дело, — сказал он и протянул руку: — Марк.</p><p>— Саша. — Он пожал сухую, еле тёплую руку.</p><p>Автомотриса покатила по путям медленно, даже плавно, стуча колёсами потише, не как поезд. Почти опоздавшая бабулька с тележкой пристроилась в конце вагона и заснула сразу, растёкшись по сиденью, стоило контролёру проверить её билет вслед за Сашиным.</p><p>В свете дня оказалось, что на Марке синие классические джинсы и обычная куртка. Лицо тоже какое-то обыкновенное, как у многих, овальное: раз увидишь — потом не припомнишь. Волосы светлые, короткие, но не так, чтобы очень.</p><p>— И на Дальнем Востоке был. Хабаровск очень люблю, — рассказывал он. — Я всё поездами и поездами. Не верю самолётам, боюсь. Уж лучше по старинке.</p><p>Теперь Саша дал бы ему, пожалуй, даже больше тридцати пяти: и по речи, и по морщинкам, проявляющимся на лице, когда он говорил.</p><p>— Я раньше больше ездил, — поделился Саша. — Мы с Россией работали до всего этого. Бывали командировки. — Он помолчал и признался: — Иногда ехал и думал, что проще всего любить — неважно, Россию или Украину — из окна поезда. Простор дух захватывает, поля, луга, леса... Есенин почти. — Он усмехнулся. — Если крикнет рать святая, кинь ты Русь, живи в раю... — Покачал головой. — Русь-то и вправду легко любить.</p><p>— Это вы правильно. — Марк улыбнулся. — Сколько раз границы менялись, названия. Русь ведь, и то неточное слово, но, пожалуй, самое верное. Государства и правители, какими бы они ни были, преходящи, а Русь будет.</p><p>— Нет, вы и правда философ, — усмехнулся Саша.</p><p>— Разве думать — уже философия? — Марк наклонил голову, прядь волос выскользнула из-за уха.</p><p>— Чего проку, если ответов не найти?</p><p>— Вдруг найдёшь? Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.</p><p>— А если попробуешь — не узнаешь и станет только хуже?</p><p>— Да что вы меня поносите, сами вон тоже не чураетесь думать, — звонко засмеялся Марк.</p><p>И Саша не смог не улыбнуться. Случайный попутчик оказался очень кстати: хоть чуть разгонял дурные мысли, волнение, тяжело осевшее в лёгких. Не хотелось Саше думать о том, что ждёт его в деревне. И страшно было: вдруг приедет и поймёт тут же, насколько бесполезна была эта дорога, зряшна. Хоть ищи, с кем уехать поскорее, как советовал Никита.</p><p>Нет, не вернётся Саша раньше срока. Никита не скажет: «Я же говорил», но подумает, и станет противно от собственной глупости и наивности.</p><p>— Значит, у вас в Вяльках бабка? — спросил Саша.</p><p>— Да. — Марк кивнул. — Только она. Она сама из Верхней Злобинки, замуж её выдали сюда, а она и рада сбежать была, говорит, место там страшное, храм под землю ушёл, но звонят колокола ночами, просятся наверх, а люди не дают, чем такое кончиться может?</p><p>— Так и просятся? — Саша усмехнулся, и Марк следом за ним.</p><p>— Да не было там никакой церкви, — сказал он. — Но бабка моя верила во всякое, нервы у неё всегда расстроены были. А как деда репрессировали, так и того хуже стало. Дед-то и не вернулся, где лежит — не известно. Вот я хоть к бабке.</p><p>— И я к бабушке зайти хочу, — признался Саша и сам удивился: про это и не думал даже, а давно у неё на могиле не был. Поначалу они с мамой каждый год на Радуницу ездили, позже стали пропускать. Мама в церковь ходила, за упокой свечки ставила, винилась, но артрит мешал, да и тяжко ей было возвращаться. А перед смертью сама сказала, чтобы её кремировали, чего деньги тратить и место занимать. Не в теле дело — Бог душу принимает. Саша так и сделал, и к ней на кладбище редко ходил, только на годовщину раздавал всем конфеты и блины — помянуть.</p><p>— Бабушку Маней звали. Помните её? — спросил Саша.</p><p>— Боюсь, нет. Я не здесь родился, только бывал у неё иногда — в гостях или на могиле.</p><p>Они вспомнили кладбище под сенью берёз, затянутые на крестах полотенца, металлические памятники-конусы со звёздами, деревянные кресты с козырьками.</p><p>— Тоже думаю, — сказал Марк, — что всё тленно, только земля вечна, ветер, вода и солнце.</p><p>— Попробуй поспорь!</p><p>Связи почти не было: только мелькнула в Почепе — Никита работал и ничего не написал, — как снова пропала, затерялась между берёз и сосен, потонула в болотах, заблудилась в бурьяне из борщевика и крапивы.</p><p>— Если так любите путешествовать, — не удержался Саша, — то чем зарабатываете на это?</p><p>— Чем придётся. Помогаю всем, кого встречаю...</p><p>Саша смотрел на него: острые скулы, высокий лоб, глаза, кажется, синие, или нет, голубые, зелёные, может. И снова не мог понять, сколько ему лет. Бодрый, яркий — наверное, всё же меньше тридцати пяти.</p><p>— Да нет, шучу, — рассмеялся звонко Марк. — Помощью-то сколько заработаешь? Мне от другой бабки по папе квартира в Москве досталась, в центре, я её сдаю, а сам — в путь.</p><p>Саша рассмеялся.</p><p>— А я уж думал, нашёл бескорыстие в наше время!</p><p>— Автостопом я тоже путешествовал, — сказал Марк. — Останавливаются люди. А бывает, скажешь, что без денег иду как есть, так они ещё и с собой всучат, довольные, приложили руку к путешествию.</p><p>— Надо же.</p><p>Мог ведь тоже попробовать, раньше хотелось, когда только университет окончил, но — женился. И после развода думал, но — мама заболела. А потом она умерла, но — появился Никита. Вроде и не было это сложным выбором: не задумываясь, Саша и тогда, и сейчас выбирал дорогих людей, но... Глупости какие. Это всё на него влияла дорога — автомотриса уже остановилась около тонкой полоски платформы с кривым знаком «90 км», находящейся, кажется, в чистом поле. Всё ближе Саша оказывался к месту, где родился, где рос, где мама пела ему колыбельные, рассказывала сказки, где они прятались в комнате, на печи, от папы, но он их находил и приходилось возвращаться в свою большую холодную кровать.</p><p>Саша и Марк поднялись с сидений одновременно, прошли к выходу, пока автомотриса замедлялась — плыли мимо столбы и деревья.</p><p>Железнодорожный разъезд Немолодва встретил их безлюдной низкой, перелатанной платформой, бледно-розовым зданием станции, просматривающимся через голые кустарники, и моросящим дождиком.</p><p>С платформы они спустились вместе. Марк даже не накинул капюшон. Вот Никита был такой же: настолько он их не любил, что пусть хоть заливает — нетушки. Саша пожалел, что не взял зонт. Хорошо хоть идти было недолго. Через полоску деревьев по тропинке — на дорогу, и вот уж виднелись первые дома, летом утопающие в зелени, сейчас же, едва прикрытые частоколом голых кустарников и деревьев, они казались нежилыми, неживыми. Саша боялся, что не вспомнит, куда идти, но ноги сами понесли быстро, как в детстве, вперёд, вперёд, а тут направо. Кажется, Марк с ним попрощался, что-то такое донеслось через капанье дождя, и, когда Саша оказался у облезшего серо-деревянного забора, рядом Марка уже не было. Хвортка — слово пришло из памяти, давно не использованное — оказалась не заперта. Деревенские, это Саша тоже помнил из детства, не боялись при свете дня непрошенных гостей. По двору ходили куры, лежащая в будке собака подняла голову и тут же опустила её снова на лапы, больше никого здесь, в окружении покосившихся сараев, не было. Сени тоже встретили пустотой и еле слышным шуршанием: должно быть, жучки точили старые, сухие брёвна, проложенные мхом. Прежде чем войти в кухню, Саша разулся.</p><p>В хате было жарко, натоплено. У круглого стола под иконой стояла женщина. Саша увидел её сгорбленную спину в чёрной кофте.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — сказал он до того, как женщина повернулась.</p><p>Она была крупной, закутанной, седой. Морщинистое лицо покрывали пигментные пятна. Чтобы они перестали казаться неприятными, с ней нужно было поговорить подольше, насмотреться ей в лицо.</p><p>— Здравствуй, — ответила она и прищурилась: — Саша?</p><p>Он кивнул. Тётю Олю Саша не узнал: очень она изменилась, состарилась, голос, и тот наполнился хрипло-старческими нотками. Просто больше никто не мог быть здесь: в доме, куда Сашин отец привёл когда-то маму, откуда мама с Сашей потом ушла, где поселилась вторая его жена, бездетная тётя Оля с соседней улицы, и где теперь отец медленно умирал, побеждаемый собственными клетками, которые делятся и растут совсем не как нужно.</p><p>— Юра спить, — сказала тётя Оля.</p><p>— Мне потише? — уточнил Саша шёпотом.</p><p>Она отмахнулась, щёлкнула кнопкой электрического чайника и продолжила резать мясо на доске.</p><p>— Сейчас налью чайку, — пообещала она и без перехода призналась: — Не думала, что ты приедешь.</p><p>Саша хмыкнул.</p><p>— Я, если честно, тоже.</p><p>— Зря ты так. — Тётя Оля покачала головой. — Всякое было, но кровь свою помнить надось.</p><p>Хотелось сказать что-то едкое. Как отец игнорировал маму, когда она приезжала поначалу к бабушке на могилу, какие слухи поползи по деревне — винили её, не сохранила семью. Что сам он не звонил, не писал, не приезжал в гости — ладно, не к маме, но даже к Саше, к сыну, к этой самой крови. Даже сейчас не он набрал — тётя Оля позвонила две недели назад и сказала, что отец сильно болеет и ему мало осталось. Божилась, что он попросил позвонить. Но Саша сомневался: нрав у отца был что надо, никого он никогда не прощал, кто был перед ним виноват. А за собой вины, как и многие, не видел.</p><p>Саша подумал обо всём этом, но ничего не сказал. Тётя Оля хотела как лучше. Саша лишь надеялся, что с отцом она была счастливее, чем мама. Тётя Оля и была: ей нравилось быть замужем, когда он был молод, жить, как он укажет, и нравилось теперь, что именно она может о нём заботиться, делать для него всё.</p><p>Чай тётя Оля заварила крепкий, с мятой. Он согрел горло, напомнил о доме: Никита тоже любил всякие чаи с травами. В помещении связи не было, отголосок Интернета удалось поймать только во дворе. Саша написал Никите, что добрался и всё хорошо.</p><p>Ничего, конечно, хорошо не было.</p><p>И лучше не стало, когда отец проснулся. Он лежал в дальней комнате на одной из кроватей. Напротив, на столе под иконой, расположился старенький телевизор. Грубка по правую сторону от входа приветствовала жаром. Отец был бледен, исхудал, не вставал. В комнате стоял несильный запах мочи — от бутылки, которую тётя Оля прятала под кроватью, — и травяной от её корвалола.</p><p>— Приехав, — сказал отец, и лицо его исказилось в улыбке. Она его будто уродовала, и так было всегда, не только сейчас, когда он, семидесятипятилетний, безуспешно боролся с раком.</p><p>Саша посмотрел на очертания тела под одеялом, но не смог заставить сесть у его ног — подтащил с другого конца комнаты стул.</p><p>— Решил, что, раз случая может больше не представиться, стоит увидеться, — сообщил он.</p><p>— Да, стоит, — кивнул отец. — Олька не понимаеть, а ты... ты поймёшь. Не могу я, надось мне... возьми... — Он протянул к Саше руки — тот отшатнулся.</p><p>— Не хочешь? — Губы отца зло исказились. — Я тебе даю, а ты не... — Он раскашлялся и, как ни пытался вставить хоть слово в поток кашля, ничего не выходило. Наконец, его отпустило и продолжил он, уставший, с испариной на лбу, иначе: — Потолок надось вскрыть, чтобы небо видно было... было... — Он зашёлся кашлем.</p><p>Сашины пальцы вцепились в сиденье стула.</p><p>— Да что ты?..</p><p>— Мамка твоя не видела, Олька не видить, но ты-то всё видев. И ты-то знаешь... По, — кашель разорвал слово, — моги.</p><p>— Бредишь! — Саша вскочил со стула.</p><p>Двери хлопали за его спиной, пока он не вырвался не во двор даже — на дорогу. Стоял, стараясь отдышаться, а в голове мелькало: возьми, ты понимаешь, потолок вскрыть, тебе даю, понимаешь...</p><p>Саша усмехнулся. Не врала, значит, тётя Оля: отец сам захотел увидеться.</p><p>Дождик по-прежнему моросил, мочил рубашку. И чего Саша так сорвался? Подумаешь, отцу какая-то суеверная блажь причудилась.</p><p>— Он снова уснув, — сказала тётя Оля, когда Саша вошёл в кухню. — Быстро же вы поругались.</p><p>— Да вот, — развёл руками Саша. — Может, помочь чем-нибудь? По хозяйству?</p><p>Тётя Оля замялась, неловко было: Саша приехал в гости впервые за много лет, нельзя же сразу его делами...</p><p>— Что сделать? — подтолкнул её Саша. Всё равно заняться нечем, так хоть поможет. А то из отца работник уже был никакой.</p><p>До конца дня с перерывами на обед и ужин Саша, отказавшийся от одежды отца и радовавшийся, что взял с собой спортивки и старую домашнюю кофту, прибивал штакетины, носил свиньям свежую солому, вытаскивал из погреба картошку.</p><p>— Спасибо, не знала, когось просить, — сказала тётя Оля, закрывая сарай. — Переберу бульбу я сама.</p><p>Когда-то все дела здесь делала мама, но помнилось это неясно, расплывчато, как и всё то время. Мама о нём говорить не любила. Только вскоре после развода, когда они ещё не знали, что она заболевает, Саша пил чай у неё дома и набрался смелости спросить, почему она вышла за отца замуж. «Дура была потому что, — ответила она. — Смешной он был, интересный, всё по хозяйству мог. Я и не думала, как с ним будет, что всё должно быть по его». Маму захотелось обнять, но не принято это у них было, неуместно. Лишь однажды со времён детства Саша не удержался — потом, когда она умерла.</p><p>Перед сном Саша вышел во двор, кутаясь в пальто, прогулялся к огороду. Связь прерывалась, не давала услышать, кто именно из клиентов козёл, как Никита рад выходным и насколько сильно он скучает по Саше.</p><p>— И я скучаю, — вычленил Саша главное и, чтобы Никита посмеялся, рассказал, как побыл добропорядочным работником — хоть иди восстанавливать колхоз «Первое Мая».</p><p>Связь проглотила ещё ценное — кусочек Никитиного «Кохаю тебе».</p><p>Привыкнуть к этому было непросто. Мама, кажется, говорила Саше, что любит, только в раннем детстве, с Ларисой тоже в этом не было смысла: они женаты, у них ребёнок, конечно, есть и чувства, есть, есть, а потом — и нет уже, а может, и не было, досить мучити один одного, Саш, хватит. Поначалу, стоило услышать, от Никиты «скучаю» и «люблю», Саша застывал, ну и сопли, к чему это, что отвечать? Это было четыре года назад, они только начали встречаться — вернее, упали с места в кровать, после того как Никита подвёз Сашу до дома, а тот предложил чая и предложение было понято правильно. Промолчать? Вдруг Никита обидится. Ответить? Язык не поворачивался, лежал тяжеленный во рту. Это потом стало понятно, что слышать такие слова приятно и иметь возможность ответить и сделать Никите приятное тоже очень ценно.</p><p>Тётя Оля заправила свежим бельём свою кровать, а сама, накапав себе корвалола и вполголоса помолившись, чтобы муж ушёл не этой ночью, устроилась на печке, накрылась шубой. В трубе выл ветер, за окном было черно: линию электропередач отключили, у района не хватало денег, чтобы обеспечивать каждый стоящий у дома фонарь в деревнях.</p><p>Отец долго кашлял, а потом спросил:</p><p>— Спишь?</p><p>Под одеялом в жарко натопленной комнате воздух душил. Хотелось притвориться спящим, как в детстве. Тогда отец мог не будить, наказание подождало бы утра, иногда он про сына и вовсе забывал... Только Саше уже не пять и ни в чём он не виноват.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Саша.</p><p>— Потолок надось открыть, — опять заладил своё отец. — Они не понимають, но ты-то... ты всё слышав, ты чуяв зл... — кашель заел слово, — под печкой.</p><p>Казалось, Саша снова слышит, как шуршит внизу, как оттуда веет холодом, даже когда печь вся горячая. Это было недолго, несколько дней до того, как Саша плакал на сундуке, отчаянно жмурился, а всё равно они ходили вокруг — то ли горбатые кошки, то ли сутулые псы.</p><p>— Ничего я не слышал, — сказал он.</p><p>— Слышав. — Отец подавился кашлем, обезболивающие несильно помогали — только сон… И сын, сын мог бы помочь, закончить всю эту муку. — Усё ты слышав. Вскрыть потолок, чтоб усё нечистое выпустить, тады я и смогу, смогу... Правду казали… — Он задохнулся от кашля и совсем уже тихо, сипло продолжил: — Не могуть колдуны сами умереть… Крыша давить…</p><p>Саша накрылся одеялом с головой и под бубнёж отца и его кашель, под вой ветра, утомлённый прошлой почти бессонной ночью, деревенской работой и переживаниями, уснул почти сразу же. Только рука перед этим откинула одеяло с головы: лишь бы не задохнуться. Но всё равно было душно, томительно, тяжко. Снилось, что он в западне в этом доме и ему не выбраться, да с ним нет никого: ни отца, ни тёти Оли, ни мамы, ни Никиты, ни Ларисы с Олесей — они все не дома, на пригорке, в поле, их видно из окна, они машут и улыбаются, пока Саша бьётся о стекло, кричит, срывая горло, и всё без толку, он один, стены ближе, сжимаются, давят, давят, давят на грудь, судорожный вдох — и Саша проснулся. Морганием не получилось разогнать темноту. В первый миг тяжесть на груди успокоила — это просто был сон, а Никита опять на него руку уложил... Но он ночевал не дома. К врачу точно надо. Саша выпростал руку из-под головы, холодной, мокрой ладонью взялся за одеяло, чтобы откинуть его, встать, пойти попить воды и подышать свежим воздухом. Но одеяло не двинулось с места. Оно лежало на груди, крепко придавленное. И широко раскрытыми глазами было видно силуэт: худое лицо, высокий лоб, небольшой подбородок. Почти Никита — только Никита дома и от Никиты никогда не веяло таким холодом.</p><p>— Ма... — открыл Саша рот, но проглотил последние буквы имени, стоило не-Никите поднести палец к губам. Не хотел — а всё равно проглотил.</p><p>— Ш-ш-ш, — донеслось едва слышно.</p><p>А потом Саша не удержался, моргнул — и никого у кровати больше не было, только тяжесть осталась уже не на груди — в груди.</p><p>Руки, когда он пил воду, дрожали, зубы дважды цокнули по эмалированной кружке.</p><p>С утра из-за облаков на минутку выглянуло солнце, пробежалось по окнам и лужам, блеснуло из-за леса и снова спряталось, едва грея и освещая землю.</p><p>Смутно помнился ночной кошмар, и неясно было, когда он начался, а когда завершился. Саша, небритый, раскрасневшийся от умывания холодной водой, заправлял рубашку в брюки, а отец снова просил:</p><p>— Потолок надось вскрыть. Не могу уйти так… А ты ведь их слышав... Они приносять несчастья. Зря я позволив, чтобы они смеялись над тобой — досталось и мне.</p><p>— Да что ты несёшь? — выплюнул Саша, затягивая ремень. — Злыдням он позволил! Как же! — Он осёкся.</p><p>Отец улыбнулся — неприятно. Иногда Саше казалось, что, стоит ему заставить уголки губ подняться, и он станет на него похож. Потому Саша улыбался только едва-едва.</p><p>— Ты всё знаешь, — сказал отец, он так долго уже мучился, а сколько ещё придётся, если не откроют небо? — Потолок на... — Кашель не дал ему закончить.</p><p>Саша с третьего раза попал концом ремня в шлёвку и закрыл за собой дверь.</p><p>Тётя Оля в кухне доставала из печки картошку. Она, светлая, разваристая, мелко порезанная, пахла салом и луком.</p><p>— Сейчас поснедаем, — сказала тётя Оля.</p><p>Саша сел во главу стола, где стояла тарелка, где всегда раньше было место отца и куда садиться было нельзя, иначе — сиди на сундуке и смотри.</p><p>— Кали поедешь? — спросила тётя Оля, наложив себе и Саше картошки.</p><p>— На двенадцатичасовой. После еды хочу к бабушке на могилу сходить.</p><p>— Это правильно. — Она покивала. — Найдёшь дорогу?</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь.</p><p>Сапоги Саша надел отцовские: не хотелось, но тётя Оля настаивала. Да и по мокроте и вправду мог только испортить ботинки или хотя бы намочить и пришлось бы ехать в мокрых, уповая на хороший иммунитет. До кладбища было недалеко. Тихое, под сенью деревьев, как и многие в Брянской области, оно пестрело искусственными цветами и яркими крестами с повязанными на них полотенцами. Бабушкину могилу Саша нашёл не сразу. Жухлая трава на ней была совсем низкой, чуть истёрлось полотенце — оно, когда-то белое, с вышивкой по низу, посерело. Такие же висели на других крестах, где лежали тёть-Олины и отцовские родственники. На бабушкиной могиле возвышался только крест с табличкой. Саша смотрел на него и смотрел, но, сколько ни силился, не мог вспомнить, как выглядела бабушка.</p><p>Вернулся — тётя Оля уже собрала ему с собой еды целую сумку, хотя Саша очень старался уверить её, что найдёт, где перекусить, а дома холодильник забит.</p><p>— Я вас оставлю, — сказала она напоследок просяще.</p><p>Может, это восстановило бы мир в душе бредившего мужа, всё просившего, чтобы разобрали хоть маленький кусочек крыши.</p><p>Саша даже не стал отказываться — стоял в центре кухни, смотрел на набитый пакет с такой выцветшей надписью, что, откуда он, понять было уже нельзя, и слушал, как хлопает за тётей Олей дверь, как она проходит сени и как скрипят под ней доски крыльца. В комнате громко шагали часы и чуть тише хрипло дышал отец.</p><p>— Потолок... — сказал он, когда Саша вошёл. — Ты... не как...</p><p>— Не понимаю, — развёл руками Саша и, широко улыбнувшись, подхватил сумку со стула. Паспорт, билет, деньги, ключи, зарядка, смартфон. Остальное забыть не страшно.</p><p>Отец хрипел ему вслед:</p><p>— Потолок!.. Пото... лок... по...</p><p>Во дворе его слышно не было, только показалось на миг, что сухое, страшное тело мелькнуло в окне, словно приснившееся прошлой ночью вывернулось наизнанку.</p><p>Тётю Олю Саша на прощание обнял.</p><p>— Помирились? — спросила она.</p><p>Он ничего не ответил. И тётя Оля ещё долго смотрела на захлопнувшуюся калитку, откладывая поход в дом, как и многие разы до этого, боясь, что вот на этот она войдёт, а Юры уже не будет.</p><p>На платформе с подсохшими лужами была только одинокая фигура, стояла около заборчика. Худая, в синих джинсах и обычной куртке. Пройдёшь — не заметишь.</p><p>— Помянул бабку? — спросил Саша, приблизившись.</p><p>С лица глянули серые, невнятные глаза. Лицо вокруг них тоже было непонятным: Саша бы не поручился, принадлежит оно мужчине или женщине, старику, взрослому или ребёнку.</p><p>— Помянул, — соврал Саше в лицо такой же неопределённый голос. — А ты навестил родственников?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Смартфон в кармане завибрировал, и Саша достал его. На экране показалось сообщение: Никита справлялся о его делах.</p><p>— Зачем ты ездишь? — спросил Саша. — Почему не останешься на одном месте?</p><p>— Это же скучно, одни и те же люди всегда, одни и те же сны… А ты почему редко отправляешься в путь? Столько потеряешь, а твой век недолог.</p><p>Саша пожал плечами. Дома ждал Никита: готовил макароны по-флотски, смотрел сериал, волновался о Саше.</p><p>— Если любая дорога делает несвободным, — сказал Саша наконец, — то я выберу ту, на которой мне это нравится.</p><p>— Хороший ответ, — прозвучало одобрительно.</p><p>Вдали, среди серого тумана, засветила фонарём голова автомотрисы.</p><p>— Внимание, поезд! Чётный! Из Унечи!</p><p>Достучали вагоны до станции, дёрнулись все вместе и остановились. Из открывшихся дверей никто не вышел. Поднявшись в тамбур, Саша оглянулся: фигура осталась на платформе. Казалось, смотрела на него — хотя глаза Саша разглядеть не смог, да и лица вроде уже не было, только что-то невразумительное, тающее.</p><p>Вагон, вздрогнув, принялся набирать ход. Пройдя вглубь и устроившись на сиденье, Саша извернулся, посмотрел в окно. Как он и думал, платформа была пуста. Скоро и она, и розовое здание станции исчезли вдали — вместо них потянулись берёзы и ели. Саша удобно устроил сумку с пакетом рядом, достал смартфон.</p><p>«Шабовтався iз якоюсь марою*, — ответил он Никите, — но, кажется, выбрался».</p><p>_______________<br/>*Шлялся с какой-то марой (укр.).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>